buddyfightzfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Felix Rivera/Deck
Season 1' Felix uses a Dragon World deck featuring Jackknife Dragon as his buddy. Since Felix has very good skills as a deck builder,he had this deck ready for a very long time. As the story he changed up his deck to reflect Jack's multiple evolutions. Felix's first deck uses revolved around Dragon World's Armordragon attribute. ''"Gather all Dragons Far and Wide to Fight and Have Fun! Luminize, Dragonic Enforcer!" During the Astralux Cup, Felix change his deck up with Jackknife Dragon's new forms and he also add Super Armordragon, Arua Sword Dragon and healing spells like Dragonic Heal to use card's effect like Jackknife "Thunder Storm" and Super Armordragon, Arua Sword Dragon easliy without having to worry about having low life and finally his oppenents off with his Dragonic Punisher. " " On the night before the match against --- Academy, Felix rebuilds his deck with new cards. He added cards like Super Armordragon, Galvanic Feather Dragon to dealing damage before attacking by paying 2 gauge, and Dragonbond to increase his life point and make sure some of his monsters remind on the field. During the match against --- Academy, Felix switches deck and uses a deck revolved around the Thunder Knights archetype with Thunder Knights Leader, Kommandeur Fahne as his buddy. This deck focus on the monster's Move ability, creating a balance of offense and defense. By using the set spell, Thunder Formation!, he is able to increase his gauge when a Thunder Knights moves to any position. It also acts as an impact card, letting Felix check any 3 cards on the top of his deck after he and all of his current monsters on the field are done attacking,allowing him to call another monster with Thunder Knights on its name to attack the opponent again. The Deck as uses a new impact, Barbarish Anger-! }|Size 1 = |Size 2 = |Size 3 = |Spells = *Blue Dragon Knights "Proud Soul Song" x2 *Blue Dragon Shield x3 *Dragoenergy x3 *Dragonic Grimoire x2 *Green Dragon Shield x3 *Thunder Formation! x3 *White Dragon Shield x2 |Items = *Thunderblade, Dragobreaker x3 *Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle x2 |Impact = |Flag = Dragon World|size 1 = *Thunder Knights, Broadsword Dragon x3 *Thunder Knights, Dragoarcher x4 *Thunder Knights, Iron-fist Dragon x4 *Thunder Knights, Main-gauche Dragon x3|size 2 = *Thunder Knights Leader, Kommandeur Fahne x4 *Thunder Knights, Halberd Dragon x3 *Thunder Knights, Sword-shield Dragon x2|size 3 = *Thunder Knights, Bastard-sword Dragon x1|buddy = *Thunder Knights Leader, Kommandeur Fahne|Impacts = *Barbarish Anger-! x3|color = Red|color2 = Dark Yellow}} After realizing Disaster's true intention in Chapter--, Felix obtains a new deck. This deck returns to Felix's original Armordragon focus and Jack's base form as his Buddy again, but its improved with new support for Jack's varied forms while also supporting his Dragonic Punisher!! and his newest trump card JackKnife "GoldRitter" which helps him turn Jack into an item but Jack loses all free will of his own. Felix now uses several Size 0 monsters which after attacking return to his hand and deck allowing him to attack multiple times per turn while using his item or when Jackknife "Goldriiter" is on the field. ----